


Middle Age Starker

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ben is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, Smut, age jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous  asked:Okay listen to thiiiiis: a prompt where Peter and Tony have been married for a long time already, they have a 14-year-old child. The kid is going through puberty so he’s had some mood swings. One day he’s very annoyed and moody and finally yells at his parents, especially at Tony: he says he hates having such an old dad. You can add something more, I’d really love to read somethin like this, thank u 💕





	1. You Aren't That Old

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series now!!!
> 
> Also, Peter is 38, Tony is 74, and their son is 14.

“Ben, you can’t keep doing this! You’re driving your dad insane, he’s-“

“Why should care about what dad thinks? You’re the only one who ever talks to me!”

Peter huffs and looks to Tony.

“Ben, I talk to you all the time! I talk to you about science and engineering and politics and-“

“All you ever talk about is your boring old man shit! I don’t care about it, I don’t care about you! I hate that have such an old man for a dad! Just die of old age already, save me the trouble!” He runs up the stairs and slams his door loudly.

Tony looks down, and Peter knows that look. That’s the look of Tony trying not to break down. Peter has to stop himself from going upstairs and beating his kid into submission. Unfortunately, Peter isn’t an abusive asshole, so he decides against it. “Tony, he’s just angry. He didn’t mean it-“

“I’m so old, Peter.” He looks up, and Tony has lost his battle against crying. “He’s right. I’m a ticking time bomb here. I don’t know if I’m going to see his graduation, or see him get married, or have his own kids. Oh god, I might never meet our grandkids.”

Peter hugs him. “Tony, please. You aren’t that old. 74, not 100.”

“The average life expectancy is 80, and that’s for people who didn’t spend their youth destroying their bodies with drugs and drink!”

Peter winces. He holds Tony tightly. “Do you remember, when I told you that I would take care of you, until you’re ready to leave?”

Tony tightens his arms around Peter. He nods.

“You aren’t ready to go yet. You won’t be ready when you’re 80. You won’t be ready until I’m ready, and I’ll never be ready.” He looks up at Tony, kissing him on he lips. “You do so many things that normal people can’t at your age.”

“Name one!”

Peter grins evilly. “I don’t know many 74 year olds who can keep up sexually with a 38 year old. And good god Tony, you still fuck me like you did 21 years ago.”

Tony blushes and hides his face in Peter’s hair. “I need pills for that though…”

“Not the fucking part. Just the getting it up part.” Peter wiggles his eyebrows into Tony’s chest. “You’re the one who puts all the effort into it.”

Tony laughs softly, and Peter counts that as a win.

“You still go to the gym, still look like you could kick ass. You look better than Thor.”

Tony snorts. “No I don’t.”

“Okay, maybe not Thor. Steve, for sure.”

“Steve isn’t hard to look better than.”

“Work with me here Tony!” Peter laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners.

~

Peter sits on Ben’s bed. “You owe your father one hell of an apology.”

Ben huffs. “No I don’t.”

Peter coos. “That’s cute. But you do. You’re scared of losing your dad, so you took it out on him. What have I always told you about taking out your own emotions on others?”

Ben’s lower lip wobbles. “I don’t want to live in a world that dad doesn’t.” He cries, hugging Peter.

Peter hugs his son back, smiling sadly and kissing the top of his head. “Me either, kiddo. But you’ll have me, and I’ll have you. And until then; your dad is in the living room, wondering to himself what he did to piss you off so bad.”

Ben sighs. “I’ll go apologize…”

Peter smiles and kisses his cheek. “Good boy.”


	2. Lasts Longer Than 4 Hours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that prompt where tony and peter were older and married with a kid was so cute, peter trying to hype tony up and make him feel sexy and strong was adorable, i loved how real it was! maybe peter being a dork and trying to make the act of taking viagra sexy, he puts the pill in his mouth and tells tony to get the pill by making out with him. but then peter accidentally swallows the pill himself and has to deal with an erection for 4 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te-he, I have made this an official AU

Tony is starting to get self conscious about taking Viagra again, and Peter hates it. He hates seeing him look so sad and self conscious. So he sends Ben to a friends house for a sleep over (although he’s a Teenager™, so it’s actually just ‘sleeping over, not a sleep over. Come on pops, you aren’t the old one, get with it’) and sets everything up the way he wants.

He’s laying on the bed, in Tony’s favorite pair of panties, candles all over the room.

Tony walks in the room from having dropped Ben off, and his eyes widen. “Oh, baby… oh… what’s this?” He goes to the bed, opening his drawer to grab the bottles he’ll need for tonight.

Peter smirks and steals the viagra bottle. “You’re just so sexy, Tony, all the time. I wanted you all to myself tonight.” He takes one of the pills and throws the bottle away. “You’re always sexy to me, and I wanted to show you.”

Tony gets closer, taking his shirt off and kissing Peter’s neck. “Gimme that.” He says.

Peter smirks and puts it in his mouth, on his tongue. “Come get it~”

Tony’s eyes darken, and he lunges towards Peter’s mouth, making out with him. How Peter made taking fucking Viagra sexy, Tony will never know. Tony pulls away, frowning. “Where did it-“

Peter coughs and blushes. “Uh oh…”

Tony blinks and then bursts out laughing, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. “Oh my fucking god, Peter, only you could manage to accidentally swallow Viagra.”

Peter shoves him, taking a sip of Tony’s water bottle. “Fuck. Okay, whatever, I’m sure my higher metabolism will get it out of my system soon.” He grabs the bottle and gives one pill to Tony. “I’m sorry… I really ruined-“

Tony growls and kisses Peter roughly, biting at his lip and licking into his mouth. Tony pulls back and pops the pill, putting the water bottle and pill bottle away again. “You didn’t ruin anything.” He rubs his hands over Peter’s body, humming happily. “God, you’re so fucking sexy.”

Peter giggles and blushes, pulling Tony against him. “Eat me out while we wait.” He says, spreading his legs.

Tony hums. “Two treats in one night? I must have done something very good!”

Peter giggles but throws his head back as Tony licks him through his panties. “Fuck…”

~~~

Four hours and 7 orgasms from Peter later, Peter is still hard and it’s really really hurting.

“We should really take you to the hospital, it’s been more than four-“

“I will literally cut my cock off before I let them put a needle in my tip!” Peter groans, hips bucking up into nothing. “Fuck, it hurts.”

“The needle won’t hurt that bad baby, it’ll feel like nothing compared to this!”

Peter sobs and holds onto Tony tightly. “Maybe if you make me cum again-“

“Baby, I’ve cum twice and made you cum more times than I can actually remember right now. We need to go to the hospital.”

“We c-can’t! Please, don’t make me go. I hate doctors, they’re scary and-“

“Oh my god Peter, you’re Spider-Man and you’re scared of a doctor?”

Peter blushes. “You do it Tony, I can’t go to the hospital”

“I’m not putting anything inside your dick, I’ll hurt you and then you’ll never have sex with me again!”

“I’ll never have sex with you again if you take me to the fucking hospital!” Peter argues.

Tony groans and hides his face in the pillow. Then his head jerks up. “Fine. I did heart surgery on myself when I was awake once, I can stick a needle in your dick.”

Peter giggles softly. “Stick my dick.”

Tony groans and stands up. “I’m never forgiving you for that.” He says.

~

“Alright! All done.”

Peter opens his eyes, looking down at his flaccid cock. He then looks at the syringe full of his blood and wishes he hadn’t. “Oh, my god.” He groans

Tony smirks and kisses him softly. “No sex for you for a few days. Need to give your dick time to heal.”

Peter groans again and shoves Tony lightly. “Go throw that away, and then burn it. I’m gonna puke.”

Tony snorts and stands. “I’ll be back with an ice pack babe. I love you!”

Peter pouts. “I love you too, even though you wanted to take me to a hospital.”

Tony shakes his head as he goes down to his lab. Fucking Spider-Man is afraid of doctors. Jesus.


End file.
